Phantom Cuervo
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: No one really knows who Zoe's father is, except her mother. After waking up, Zoe suddenly has strange powers. How are these strange powers connected to Zoe's dad? AU where Danny is an adult. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's been a long time since I made a new story! Please give a warm welcoming to the Phantom Cuervo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and El Tigre. They belong the Nickelodeon. Also, this story is nightmaster000's idea.**

Prologue: Morning Surprises

Zoe Aves was always a normal girl. In the day, she is just a typical Goth girl who does well in school. But at night, she is the villainous Black Cuervo, daughter of Voltura, granddaughter of Lady Gobbler and member of the Flock of Fury.

For as long as she can remember, she was normal…in Miracle City standards. She is a super villain and an enemy of El Tigre, who she sometimes has a crush on, which she vehemently denied.

But today, her normality will end.

It was just a typical Saturday morning for the fourteen-year old villain. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed, her black-purple hair ruffled.

She was having a great dream; she was flying with clouds, not a care in the world. The sun was on her back, the wind was at her side and the city was below her. Suddenly, everything around her felt heavy. The sun suddenly vanished and everything went cold. Zoe looked up and saw a white haired man floating above her before he disappeared.

Zoe's eyes widened when she started falling towards the ground. She screamed as she fell closer to the ground.

Zoe woke up with a loud thud as she fell on the ground. She gasped as she wiped away the sweat on her face.

"Zoe?" Carmelita, her mother, said.

"Mom?" Zoe said, calming down. "Why are you in my room?"

"Zoe…we're in the living room," Carmelita said as she looked up the ceiling. Zoe followed her gaze and her eyes widened when she saw her blanket hanging from the ceiling.

"Wha…what's going on…?" Zoe asked, wondering if she was dreaming or not. Carmelita knelt down and placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder with a knowing look.

"We need to talk," she said to her worrying daughter.

**Okay, that's that. This is just a prologue, so it's short. Hope you guys will like it. As I said, the credit to the story's idea belongs to nightmaster000 while the credit for writing the story is for me. Well, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay, I had trouble with my other stories, and I was tired because of school works. So please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1: How I Met Your Father

Carmelita was sitting in the kitchen with Zoe, holding a mug of coffee. Zoe calmed down a bit after the whole 'falling from the ceiling' event. She was drinking some warm milk, enjoying the warm feeling.

"What's happening to me?" Zoe asked, a bit calm now. "And what does this have to do with my…dad?"

She said the last word hesitantly. Zoe never heard any stories about her dad before. She didn't even know she had a dad. The only thing she remembered about her dad was a fuzzy memory of a bright light and a warm smile.

"Your father…is the nicest man I ever know," Carmelita said, giving a small smile. "I met him in my junior year at college…"

_20 Years Ago…_

Carmelita was sitting on a wooden bench, crying her eyes out. She just got dump by her boyfriend, Rodolfo Rivera, the son of the man who broke her mother's heart, for another girl named Maria. She should have listened to her mother, but no, she was swayed by the man's false promises.

It's a good thing it was nighttime and raining; no one was around.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Okay, someone was around.

Carmelita looked up and saw a guy about her age with jet-black hair and blue eyes looking at her with concern. He held up an umbrella under her to block the rain.

"I'm fine," Carmelita replied, bowing her head down.

"No you're not," the guy said. "If you are, you wouldn't be in the rain."

"Leave me alone," Carmelita said, pushing the umbrella away.

"No I won't," the guy said. "I won't leave someone out here in the rain."

"I like the rain, okay," Carmelita said.

"So do I," the guy said as he threw the umbrella away.

Carmelita stared at the man with a shocked expression. The guy just grinned at her and sat down next to her.

"What's your name?" the guy asked, looking at Carmelita.

"…Carmelita Aves…" Carmelita replied, wiping her eyes.

"Pretty name," the guy commented, smiling and offering a handshake. "I'm Daniel. Daniel Fenton. But call me Danny."

"Nice to meet you, Danny," Carmelita said, smiling as she accepted the handshake.

"How about we go to a café and grab some coffee?" Danny said as he stood up and offered a hand.

Carmelita smiled and grabbed the hand. The two walked under the rain, going to the nearby café.

Since then, Carmelita has been hanging out with Danny every day. The two would go to classes together, eat lunch together, hang out after school and do homework together. She was still mad at Rodolfo, but only a little.

Even though they were close, Carmelita had one secret she couldn't let Danny know. She was the villainess known as Voltura.

Voltura was currently flying through the night air, wearing her black and pink outfit. She landed on a building and looked at a truck full of money. She smiled as she aimed her blaster at the truck when suddenly spoke behind her.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing at this time at night?" a voice said.

Voltura turned around and saw a guy with snowy-white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black HAZMAT suit with a white DP symbol on his chest floating behind her.

"Phantom," Voltura said, turning her blasters to the floating figure.

It has been months since the mysterious hero called Danny Phantom came to Miracle City, scaring most of the villain population because of his scary powers, though he was oddly friendly during Christmas.

"Okay Voltura, we both know how this will end," Phantom said, smirking. "We fight, you got cornered and then you fly away."

"That will not happen today, Phantom!" Voltura exclaimed as she flew up, firing her blasters.

Phantom made a green shield, blocking the blasters. Voltura growled and started flying away from Phantom. The ghost hero just smirked and flew after her. The female villain looked back and fired some rockets at Phantom, who just turned intangible.

"Is that all you got, Vol?" Phantom said.

"Don't call me that, hero!" Voltura exclaimed angrily.

While the two were flying, some gangsters were on the rooftops, firing at each other. One member, who was shot on the shoulder, accidentally fired at the sky. The stray bullet hit Voltura's mechanical wing.

Voltura screamed as she started falling towards the ground. She tried to activate her wings, but it won't work. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the hard ground. Suddenly, she abruptly stopped falling. Voltura opened her eyes and saw Phantom carrying her through the air bridal style.

"You okay there?" he asked, smirking.

"Wh…why did you save me?" Voltura asked in a shocked voice.

"Hey, just cause we fight all the time doesn't mean I won't help you," Phantom said as they landed on top of a tall building.

Phantom gently put Voltura down on her feet and flew away.

"See you later!" Phantom exclaimed as he disappeared.

Voltura stared at the place where the Phantom vanished, feeling weird. Then she realized she had another problem, like how is she going to get down.

At their senior year, Danny and Carmelita finally went steady. The two were currently lying on the grass, looking at the stars.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Carm?" Danny asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"I…wanted to tell you something," Carmlita said as she stood up. "It's something I've kept secret for years."

"What is it?" Danny asked, looking at Carmelita with worry.

Carmelita took a deep breath and looked at her watch. She pressed a button and black metal strips surrounded her. Danny watched as his girlfriend turned into the supervillain Voltura.

"Hang on," Danny said, looking at Carmelita. "You're Voltura?"

Carmelita took off her helmet and nodded, looking down.

"I guess you want to see me again, do you?" Carmelita said.

"Actually," Danny said, looking down. "You're not the only one with a secret."

Carmelita looked confused as she watched Danny. Her eyes widened when a ring made of light appeared and traveled across his body. She watched as her boyfriend turned into Danny Phantom.

"You're…you're Phantom?" Carmelita sputtered, looking at Phantom.

"I guess we're even," Danny said in a nervous tone. "So now what?"

_Back to the Present…_

"What happened after that?" Zoe asked, interrupting the story.

"We just rolled with it," Carmelita said, smiling. "We pretend to fight every there were other heroes and villains around, but we would always sneak away from the fight."

"And then what?" Zoe asked, curious.

"Well, after awhile, we got married, secretly of course," Carmelita said. "It would have been a hassle if everyone found out that the hero Danny Phantom is married to the villainous Voltura."

"What happened to him?" Zoe asked, confused why her dad would leave.

"It happened a year after you were born," Carmelita said with a sad look in her eyes.

_13 Years Ago…_

Danny was playing with his one-year old daughter, who was giggling happily. Carmelita was watching them, smiling. The family was in their living room, resting and relaxing.

Suddenly, a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth as a portal suddenly appeared in front of the family, surprising them. Danny handed Zoe to Carmelita as he transformed, standing protectively in front of his family.

"Peace, Danny," a voice said. "I am not here to fight."

Danny's eyes widened as he watched a figure wearing a purple cloak holding a staff with a watch on top of it.

"Clockwork?" he said, lowering his fists. "What are you doing here?"

Carmelita coughed, getting their attention.

"Oh, right," Danny said, looking at his wife. "Carmelita, this is Clockwork, a friend of mine. Clockwork, this is-"

"Carmelita Aves-Fenton," Clockwork interrupted. "And your daughter, Zoe Fenton."

Carmelita stared at the figure as Danny shook his head.

"So, why did you come here?" Danny asked, looking at the ghost. "Are you here to congratulate me?"

"Sadly, no," Clockwork said. "You are needed in the Ghost Zone."

"Why?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes.

"An old friend of yours has returned," Clockwork explained and Danny's eyes widened.

Danny looked down before looking at his family.

"Clockwork…I can't," he said. "I have a family to care for."

"If you don't help, no one is safe," Clockwork said. "Not even your family."

Danny looked down, looking conflicted. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw his wife smiling at him.

"Go, my love," she said. "I'll be fine."

Danny touched her face and gave her a kiss. He then looked at his daughter and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then turned around and looked at Clockwork with a determined expression.

"Let's go," he said as he transformed into Phantom.

Clockwork gestured Danny to go first to the portal. Danny walked towards the portal.

"I'll be back," Danny said, turning his head. "I promise."

He entered the portal, leaving his home. Tears trailed down Carmelita's face as she looked at the portal. Clockwork was about to enter when he suddenly stopped.

"You will meet your husband again, Carmelita," Clockwork said, slightly turning his head. "After eleven years, but your daughter will have to help him."

"What?" Carmelita said, surprised. "How?"

"You must not say a word about her father until the day she has gained his powers," Clockwork said. "Until then, raise her as a majestic raven."

Clockwork entered the portal. Carmelita looked at the portal as it disappeared, her eyes shinning with tears as she looked at her daughter.

_Flashback End…_

"…And that's what happened to your father," Carmelita finished as she pulled out a picture from her pocket.

Zoe looked at the picture and saw her mother and herself as a baby. Next to them was a man with black hair and blue eyes smiling warmly, his arms around her mother.

"So…my father is the legendary hero, Phantom," Zoe asked, shocked. "And I have his powers?"

"Yes," a voice said, surprising her.

Zoe turned around and saw a portal appearing out of thin air. Clockwork walked out from the portal, looking at Zoe and Carmelita.

"Clockwork," Carmelita greeted. "Is my husband alright?"

"He is fine," Clockwork said. "He is currently stopping an uprising in Dora's kingdom. "I am here for Zoe."

"For me? Why?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Training," Clockwork said.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! The secret of her father revealed! Who is the friend Clockwork said? What will happen to the new Phantom of the family? Wait for it to find out! Review time!**

**The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks and not much people watch El Tigre, I think. Hope you enjoy it.**

**ric castle- I'll think about it.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks, I'll be sure to make this great. And don't worry, if people read, people will like it. Also, hope you like this chapter.**

**V.I.Y.H- Wait no more!**

**Ian110885- Thanks…I think. Not really good with slang here.**

**Justus80- Only time will tell, my friend. Only time will tell.**

**Well, that's all for now. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. Time for me to get to work! See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, I am back with a new chapter. Please sit back, relax, play some country music and enjoy yourselves!**

Chapter 2: Choice of Half-Life Time

Zoe was looking at her mother and at the cloaked ghost, looking more confused then she did a minute ago. Training? For what? Uprising in whose kingdom? It's just one question after another.

"Hang on!" Zoe exclaimed, stopping the two adults. "What are you talking about!? What does this have to do with my dad? And what does this have to do with me!?"

Clockwork, who looked calm, just shook his head with a slight smirk. Suddenly, he turned into a small child, surprising Zoe.

"You really are like your father," Clockwork commented, looking at Zoe. "Clueless as ever."

"I am not clueless!" Zoe exclaimed.

"To answer your question, you are going to the Ghost Zone, the dimension where ghosts, like me, reside," Clockwork replied as he turned into an old man. "There, you will live and train as a halfa."

"A whata?" Zoe asked, completely dumbfounded.

"A hafla," Clockwork corrected. "It's a term used for half-human and half-ghost hybrids. For the next three months, you will live like a halfa."

"Three months!?" Zoe exclaimed. "That's my entire summer vacation!"

"Actually, time moves differently in the Ghost Zone," Clockwork corrected. "So you'll live there for six months."

Zoe just stared at the ghost with a bewildered expression before turning to mom, looking for some support. Unfortunately, her mom didn't have a supportive look.

"Sweetie…I think you should go," Carmelita said, sighing.

"Why?" Zoe asked, looking at her mother.

"You need help," Carmelita explained. "You need to control your powers."

"I have total control over them," Zoe said, crossing her arms and was about to walk away. "I don't need traini-agh!"

Zoe suddenly fell to the ground. Groaning, she looked at her feet and saw that they were in the floor. Clockwork grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back. Her feet, which looked transparent, returned to normal before Clockwork set her down.

"You were saying?" he said as Zoe hid her face, which was red with embarrassment.

"But still…" Zoe tried to find a way out of here.

"Zoe, this was not my idea," Clockwork said. "This was your father's."

"My…dad…" Zoe said, shocked.

"He wanted you to get help to control your powers, something he never had," Clockwork explained. "He didn't want you to feel confused and afraid of your powers."

Zoe looked down at her feet, thinking. Her dad wanted her to go to this Ghost Zone so she can control her powers. He was worried for her. Carmelita stood up and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Whatever happens is your choice," she said in a comforting tone.

Zoe gave her mom a small smile and took a deep breath. She then turned her attention to Clockwork.

"Can I have time to think about it?" Zoe asked.

"Of course," Clockwork replied, knowing what answer he will have later. "I will return by sundown."

Clockwork waved his staff around him, making a small portal. The portal vanished in front of them.

"Are you okay, Zoe?" Carmelita asked, looking at her daughter.

"Yes," Zoe said, smiling. "Can I fly around the city?"

Carmelita nodded as she exited the kitchen. Zoe went to her room and changed into her usual clothes; a black blouse and black skirt. On her wrist was a black watch, which she pressed. Suddenly, black and purple strips of metal appeared around her. Second later, Black Cuervo stood in Zoe's room, wearing black and purple suit. She walked towards the window, opened it and flew off towards the sky.

Black Cuervo looked at the city below her and she managed to clear her thoughts. She liked flying. Every night, when she's not doing crimes or trying to destroy Manny Rivera, she would fly in the cool night air, enjoying the peaceful night…as peaceful as it could be in Miracle City.

Black Cuervo sighed, still thinking about the offer Clockwork offered; going to the Ghost Zone to control her so called ghost powers. Even though that sounds so cool, she was still reluctant on accepting the offer. What will she learn there? What will she discover there? And more importantly, will she see her father?

Zoe sighed and flew towards Miracle City's volcano. She landed on the edge and looked at the city, her home. She turned around, picked up a rock and tossed it in the volcano. Zoe watched the rock fell towards the lava, landing on it before it melted.

While she was looking at the lava, she heard another sound. She looked at the city and saw smoke rising. That was normal for the city, chaos ensuing. She decided to see what was going on, so she flew towards the smoke.

Zoe landed on top of a nearby building and saw Sinestro fighting a certain tiger-themed hero. She quickly hid out of sight and watched El Tigre fight the mechanical cowboy villain. Zoe's cheeks suddenly turned pink as she watched the fight, looking at her sworn enemy with bright eyes.

She sighed dreamily as El Tigre defeated Sinestro, again. Even when El Tigre, who was Manny Rivera, was her enemy, she still can't control her feelings for him, like the rest of her family. Zoe watched as El Tigre transformed into Manny Rivera and walked towards his blue-haired, part-time sidekick, Frida Suarez, her arch nemesis.

Black Cuervo sighed sadly as she watched them walk away, laughing. She stared at them before she flew off to the sky. While flying, her mind wandered to her mother, and that got her thinking. Will she ever find someone like her mother found her father or will she end up with Manny only to end up heartbroken?

Black Cuervo sighed with frustration at the confusing thoughts she had. She flew towards an alley and turned into her civilian form. Zoe walked out the alley and started walking through the city, walking aimlessly.

After a few minutes of walking, Zoe looked and saw the Museum of Heroes and Villains. After looking at it for a few seconds, she decided to check it out. She entered the building and walked towards the Villains Section and looked at a statue of her mother, Volture, in her old black and pink suit. After staring at it, she walked towards the Heroes Section.

Zoe walked pass the statues of Flama Dama, Iron Piñata, Gordo Gordo, White Pantera and other heroes, which were all covered with graffiti. She stopped at the last statue, which was the only one not covered with rude words.

It was made of marble and the figure had spiky hair and a lean build. He was doing the classic hero pose complete with a smirk. He was wearing a skintight suit with a cape clasped together by a round jewel. On his chest was a DP symbol, which was proudly displayed. What caught her attention were his eyes; even thought it was carved, she could see the warmth and kindness in them. Zoe stared at her father's statue and turned to the pedestal, which had carvings on it.

"Danny Phantom, the Mysterious Hero of Miracle City," Zoe read, muttering quietly. "He was once the protector of a town called Amity Park after he moved here for mysterious reasons. For years, he has been the city's greatest hero, protecting and helping the weak. He even negotiated to villains, which sometimes fail so he ended up fighting them. Nobody knows where he is and why he suddenly vanished…"

Zoe looked again at the statue, looking less confuse. Well, at least she got most of her questions answered. Now she had more questions.

Zoe sighed, she's been doing that a lot lately. She exited the museum and looked up. She hadn't realized that it was almost sundown. She decided to take the long way home. Zoe walked through the noisy streets of Miracle City, ignoring the police chase, screaming civilians and villains being chased by heroes.

While walking, she saw a little boy crying, looking up. Zoe looked up and saw a toy plane on a tree branch. She was about to walk pass him when she remembered about the statue. Before she realized it, she was climbing the tree and grabbed the toy.

"Here you go," she said to the little boy, wondering why she did that.

The boy stared at her with red eyes before he took the toy with a big, toothy smile. Something inside Zoe tingled when she saw the boy smile. The boy ran towards the other side of the street as Zoe watched him.

Zoe looked up and saw the orange sky darkening. She decided what to do.

_Aves' Residence…_

Carmelita was sitting with her daughter in the living room, looking at Zoe. They sat in silence and waited until a portal appeared in front of them. They looked and saw Clockwork appearing from the portal, looking at Zoe.

"Are you ready, Miss Aves?" Clockwork asked, looking at Zoe.

"Please," Zoe said as she stood up. "Call me Zoe."

She grabbed a bag that was near her feet and slung it on her shoulder.

"Be careful, Zoe," Carmelita said as she hugged her daughter. "And good luck."

"See you soon, mother," Zoe said as she hugged her back.

After they let go of each other, Zoe walked towards Clockwork, who gestured her towards the portal. Zoe stared at the portal. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she stepped in the portal, entering a whole new world fill with ghosts and mysteries.

**And that's how the raven leaves the nest. Hope you guys weren't waiting long. Now Zoe will go to the Ghost Zone to train her ghost powers. What will she discover there? And will she find out more about her father. Review time!**

**Justus80- Yes, nothing more romantic than meeting in the rain. As to why Sam and Danny broke up, it will be revealed next chapter. Also, I like the song, What Does the Fox Say. It's catchy.**

**The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks. Also, there's only one villain returning, but all of the other baddies are good choice, but I think he's more suitable for it. Guess who that baddie is.**

**suntan140- I'm afraid you have to wait a little longer.**

**V.I.Y.H- Good guess, but no. And yes, she will meet some of Danny's…acquaintances.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks. Only a little nit, she doesn't know much, like his past and stuff. Well, let's just say that if they were drinking, you would not want to be near them. As for what happened to Danny, it will be revealed in due time. Read and find out what kind of training she'll do. And I know her uniform is green and black. I used pink and black to show her youth side.**

**Locobar12345- The others reacted well. Sam?…you don't want to know.**

**Phew, finally done! Now there must be one question in your mind; what will Black Cuervo be? A hero or a villain? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Now that Christmas vacation is near, I might update faster. But I still need to spend some family time with my family. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Child of the Great One

When Zoe entered the portal, she was expecting sandy deserts, rivers of lava, skeletons on the ground and stalagmites. Instead, she saw an amazing sight; the sky was swirly and green, doors and islands floated around the air and ghosts flew around her. They weren't like Clockwork; they were big or small, cute and scary, scaly or slimy, quiet or noisy.

To say Zoe was amaze would be an understatement.

"Follow me, Ms. Fenton," Clockwork said as he floated away.

Zoe ran after him, still looking at the place with wonder.

"So this is where my dad is?" Zoe asked, looking around the place.

"He is, but he is in a different part of the Ghost Zone," Clockwork replied. "But you will meet him when the time comes."

Zoe nodded and looked down a bit, disappointed. She was hoping that she would finally meet her mysterious dad. While walking, Clockwork stopped. Zoe, who was walking absentmindedly, almost walked into him.

"We're here," Clockwork said as he looked at the place in front of him. Zoe followed his gaze and her mouth opened wide.

In front of her were mountains of snow and ice. She could practically feel the cold in front of her. Suddenly, she saw something lumbering towards them. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw a giant yeti walking towards them. She was surprised as the yeti stood in front of them and bowed respectfully.

"Clockwork, greetings," the yeti said in a deep voice as it looked at Clockwork. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Frostbite," Clockwork replied as he moved aside to show Zoe, who was staring at the yeti, rubbing her arms for warmth. "It is time."

The yeti gave Zoe an interested look before nodding. He gestured them to follow him as he walked through the snow-covered path. Zoe was freezing; her teeth were chattering and her face was numb. She can't even feel her nose.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached their destination; a village filled with yetis. Unlike the wild, bloodthirsty, snow monsters the media pictured them, they looked peaceful and friendly. Though some of the yetis gave her a curious look, murmuring to themselves.

Zoe just looked down, trying to keep herself warm. The yeti then gestured the two to enter the big building in the village. Zoe welcomed the warmth as they entered the building. Inside, the cave was filled fine tapestry and skillfully crafted ice sculptures or yetis that looked important.

Suddenly, another yeti was walking towards. He had a blue robe around his body and his right arm were bones surrounded by ice that formed a claw. He looked fierce, but his eyes show warmth and wisdom.

"Greetings, Time Guardian!" the yeti greeted as he walked towards the small group. "What brings you here?"

Clockwork replied by showing Zoe, who was staring at the yeti with big eyes.

"This is Zoe Aves-Fenton," Clockwork replied as he pushed Zoe forward. "She is Phantom's daughter."

The yeti gave Zoe an awed look before he bowed to her deeply, surprising the young girl.

"It is an honor to meet you, Daughter of the Great One," the yeti greeted as he stood up. "I am Frostbite, leader of the Frozen Ones."

Zoe just stared at the yeti with a confused expression. Clockwork then turned around and left.

"I will leave the rest to you, Frostbite," he said as he disappeared in a portal before Zoe could react.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zoe looked back at Frostbite and looked down a bit, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No need to be shy," Frostbite said as he gave a hearty chuckle. "We are all friends here."

Zoe just stared at Frostbite before she noticed the carvings on the wall. Curious, she walked towards the walls and saw carvings of a lone figure fighting a giant man with a crown on his head.

"What's this?" Zoe asked with a curious expression as Frostbite walked towards her.

"These carvings are the story of the Great One, your father," Frostbite said as he gestured to the lone figure with a DP symbol on his chest.

"My dad?" Zoe asked as she looked back at the carvings. "What does it say, if you don't mind?"

Frostbite merely smiled as he started reading the carvings to the Zoe. He told him about Pariah Dark, the King of Ghosts whom Vlad Plasmius released in his eternal slumber. How the tyrant tried to take over both Ghost Zone and Human World. How his father, at the age of fourteen stood up against him and, after a hard battle, put Pariah Dark back to his eternal slumber.

"And this is why our people call him the Great One," Frostbite said as he finished the story. "For he has save our home from the clutches of Pariah Dark."

"Wow," Zoe said with awe. "I knew he was powerful, but not this powerful."

"And you have his powers," Frostbite said, causing Zoe to look up at the ghost yeti. "I can sense it within you. It is faint, but you definitely have it."

"I don't feel anything," Zoe said as she looked at her hands, trying to feel something.

"That's because you're ghost half is still sleeping," Frostbite explained as he led her through an icy corridor. "But we will worry about that tomorrow. Today, we celebrate."

They stopped in front of a wooden door. He opened it and gestured Zoe in. The room was plain and simple; a bed, a bookshelf, a dresser, a mirror and a desk.

"This is where you'll sleep," Frostbite said as Zoe looked around. "You had a long journey. Rest and we will call you when the food is ready."

Zoe nodded and walked towards the bed as Frostbite closed the door. She dropped her bag to the ground and lay down on the bed, sighing. It hasn't been a day yet, and she's already exhausted. She stared at the ceiling, reflecting about the things she learned today. Her father was more amazing than she thought.

Zoe stood up and looked at the mirror. She stared at her reflection, trying to see herself as her dad. All she saw was her; a young girl in a strange world filled with stranger things. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, startling her. She turned around and the door opened, revealing a yeti.

"The food is ready," he said with a bow.

Zoe nodded, not getting used to the bowing thing. She followed the yeti through the corridor. Her gaze kept going to the statues and carvings. They stopped in front a large, open door. Inside was a long wooden table filled with a lot of delicious food. Yetis were gathered around the table and Frostbite was at the center.

The leader of the Frozen Ones gestured the empty seat on his right towards Zoe. The young girl walked towards the seat and sat down, avoiding the scrutinizing stare around her. Frostbite then stood up and raised a glass.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the arrival of Zoe Aves-Fenton, the Daughter of the Great One," he said as the others cheered. "Today we celebrate for tomorrow! Cheers!"

The others raised their glasses and drank. Soon, the room was filled with laughter, music and the sound of chewing food. Zoe looked around the room, which was now filled with a happy atmosphere.

"Why the long face, Miss Fenton?" Frostbite asked as he noticed the young girl looking around the room, not touching the food.

"…I'm not use to this kind of treatment," Zoe replied with an embarrassed expression.

"Don't worry," Frostbite said as he chewed on a piece of ham. "Your father got used to it, and maybe you will too. Now stop worrying and eat! Celebrate today for tomorrow, we begin training!"

Zoe nodded and reluctantly grabbed a chicken wing and started eating. She just kept eating, not realizing how hungry she is. As she ate, the yetis started singing a strange, growling song. Even thought she couldn't understand the words, the song was soothing.

Soon, all the food was gone, and Zoe could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Soon, everyone got up and exited the room, laughing and talking to each other.

"Do you need someone to guide you to your room?" Frostbite asked as Zoe yawned.

"No, I can manage," Zoe replied.

"Then I will see you tomorrow morning," Frostbite said as they exited the dinning hall. "Get plenty of rest. Sleep well, Miss Fenton."

Zoe nodded and walked through the hallway, looking for her room. After a lot of repeating steps and memorizing, she finally found her room. After changing into her PJs, she landed heavily on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

Zoe suddenly woke up after what felt like five seconds by a loud banging noise. She abruptly looked around as the door opened, revealing Frostbite's grinning face.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" he greeted, looking energized. "It's time for training! Meet me outside in ten minutes!"

He closed the door as Zoe groaned, putting her head on the pillow.

"This is going to be a long day…" she muttered in the pillow.

**Who said Ghost Camp is fun? Not me. Zoe is going to have a long day at camp. And you guys are going to help me. Review me what Zoe's training will be like, except for the going ghost, cause I already had a plan for that. Speaking of reviews, time to reply!**

**The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks. Glad you like it.**

**Justus80- Dani will make an appearance soon. And yes, only a real parent would love their child no matter what choice they make.**

**nightmaster000- Yes, Danny is the most respected person in Miracle City. Zoe is now looking at the roots of her good side and she is slowly learning her dad's history. To why Danny left Amity Park will be revealed in future chapters. Zoe's training is next chapter, so give some ideas on how the training will go. As to Zoe meeting some friends and foes, that's a surprise.**

**Locobat12345- That's a lot of fics. The GiW huh?…I'll think about it. As for Zoe's pairing…I'm a Manny X Zoe fan…so now you know my choice.**

**ric castle- Thanks, also, that part already happened and they are still alive.**

**superherolena02- Why thank you. Glad you like the story.**

**gamelover41592- Thanks. Hope you'll like it more.**

**Phew! That's done. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Well, time for me to enjoy the holidays! See you later and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
